<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In You I Found Family by eragon19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271190">In You I Found Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19'>eragon19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Mage!Sherlock, Magical Realism, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf! John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been a lone wolf for years, so what does Sherlock do when it starts to get John down? </p>
<p>He helps of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/555439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In You I Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts">MiraHerondale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my friend Pacha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock smiled at John across the breakfast table. Breakfast was half eaten around them and the news was talking quietly in the background, none of them really listening to it. Any other morning Sherlock would have been itching to finish breakfast and start on an experiment, or check the website for a case. The morning of a full moon night was different though. John was always tense the day of the full moon, and although he never said, Sherlock knew John appreciated when he stayed close.</p>
<p>Soon, the two of them would get a cab to the family country house where John could roam the woods. Luckily, as a fellow student of magic, Mycroft was fully aware of werewolves, and willing to give John a safe space to run.</p>
<p>Today John seemed more distracted than usual. Gazing morosely out of the window and sighing softly every so often. Sherlock waved his fingers over John’s cup of cold tea, a moment later steam rose from the surface. He brushed spell warm fingers over the back of John’s hand to get his attention.</p>
<p>“You miss having other wolves to run with,” Sherlock said, curling his fingers around John’s.</p>
<p>John’s only reaction was lift of his eyebrows. After all these years together he was still impressed by Sherlock’s deductions, but not shocked by them anymore.</p>
<p>“Right in one,” he said, turning away from the window and finally curling his fingers around Sherlock’s.</p>
<p>Sherlock, as was his way, cut right to the solution of the problem. Apologizing or simpering wouldn’t be appreciated by John in the slightest. </p>
<p>“I could cast a summoning spell, bring the wolves to you. Or Mycroft could use his-</p>
<p>“No,” John said, his voice low but firm. “No summoning and no Mycroft.” He gave Sherlock a little smile. “Thank you, love, but I don’t think they’ll appreciate being dragged to the flat by magic or a scary bloke in a suit showing up on their front steps.”</p>
<p>“The magic wouldn’t <em>drag</em> them,” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. “I have a gentler touch than that. It would just <em>encourage </em>them to visit.” He took a sip of tea, “Also, Mycroft is not scary in the slightest.”</p>
<p>John giggled and finally took a proper bite of toast. A small victory, but Sherlock would take it.</p>
<p>“I don’t want any false encouragement, thank you. If I meet any other wolves, I want it to be organic.”</p>
<p>“I could cast my senses while we take walks.”</p>
<p>John shrugged and Sherlock let the matter rest. When the full moon was coming it wasn’t the right time to ask John any probing questions. Finishing the last of his tea, Sherlock got to his feet and straightened his dressing gown.</p>
<p>“I’ll start packing so we can get to the house a bit earlier and relax.”</p>
<p>John grinned, his teeth looking a touch sharper. “As you wish.”</p>
<p>Sherlock winked and headed for the bedroom. John’s wolfy side had some <em>interesting</em> perks.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sherlock sighed as he walked down the pavement two weeks later. John was getting more and more despondent and it was making Sherlock worried. He’d decided to take matters into his own hands; hence the walk. His senses were cast out fully, searching for any werewolves. It was a complex spell; he wanted to know where the wolves were, but not have them know he was looking. He also didn’t want any other creatures popping up on his radar. Last time he’d cast his sense out, he’d forgotten to block properly and a ghost had lurked around Baker Street for a month.</p>
<p>He’d just turned down Brentfield road when something tickled against the rays he’d sent out. Sherlock looked around eagerly, slowing steps to give the spell time to hone in on who it was. It would also give the person time to sense him. Anyone with a thread of magic in them could sense another magical being; so a full werewolf and a full mage meeting would definitely know each other on sight.</p>
<p>A huge Hindu temple came into view, carved white stone glowing against the bright summer sun. A well-manicured garden circled the building and a large crowd of people were gathered together, dressed for a Hindu wedding. Clearly the wedding had just finished given the general jubilation of the scene and the dancing taking place. Slowing his pace as much as he could without looking creepy, Sherlock soon spotted the bride, dressing in red and gold and smiling wide as she danced. That wasn’t who the spell was pointing him towards though. He shut his eyes and let the magic get stronger. When he opened them his eyes immediately landed on a woman dressed in dark blue sari. She was already looking at him, eyes curious and a touch bewildered.</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded to her and she nodded back, one magical being to another. Sherlock raised a hand and beckoned her over. It was a pedestrian gesture, one that made him wince, but it was for John. The woman’s eyebrows knitted, but she started walking over to him. Sherlock took a deep breath and entered the grounds to meet her, sticking close to the car park where there was no one around. She definitely had to be a wolf, no human woman would meet a strange man in car park. Not unless they had wolf strength.</p>
<p>As she got closer Sherlock could see she was mid-thirties, took personal care seriously, was fairly well off and had an office job. She was a friend of the bride and had a pet cat.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she asked, voice wary.</p>
<p>“Sherlock Holmes. Mage,” he said, wanting the interaction to go as smooth as possible. This was for John.</p>
<p>“Devaki, werewolf,” she shook Sherlock’s offered hand, stilling looking cautious.</p>
<p>“Do you have a pack, Devaki?” Sherlock decided to cut to the chase.</p>
<p>Her suspicion increased and Sherlock wanted to kick himself. So much for not seeming creepy. He hastened to continue before she decided to leave or call for help.</p>
<p>“It’s just my-</p>
<p>“Listen, if you need a pack for a spell you’ll need to talk to-</p>
<p>“No it’s not for me,’ Sherlock cut in, “it’s for my partner. He’s a wolf.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, no pack?”</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded, “Yes. He runs alone.”</p>
<p>“That’s not natural for us,” Devaki said, wincing, “We’re meant to run together.”</p>
<p>“I know. So I went looking.”</p>
<p>“You want him to join our pack?” she asked, scepticism clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“I wanted to foster an introduction.”</p>
<p>Devaki chuckled at this. “If he wants to join the pack he’ll need to speak for himself.”</p>
<p>“He will. He doesn’t even know I went looking. I couldn’t risk disappointing him if I turned up nothing.”</p>
<p>Devaki gave him a considering look, “I know you live with a wolf long term, you’re practically drenched in the smell. So you’re not lying.”</p>
<p>“I know you work in an office and own a cat,” Sherlock countered, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>Devaki laughed outright, “I read you do that.”</p>
<p>“John’s blog?”</p>
<p>“Newspapers.”</p>
<p>“You could have lead with that,” Sherlock said.</p>
<p>“I thought it would be awkward.”</p>
<p>Sherlock felt a little smile cross his face. He liked this woman already.</p>
<p>“Give me your number and we can set up a place to meet,” Devaki went on, “And bring the wolf this time.”</p>
<p>Sherlock felt his smile widen.</p>
<p>Soon, numbers were exchanged and Sherlock was ready to head back to Baker Street and give John the good news.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, “I’ll text you tomorrow and we can set something up.”</p>
<p>Devaki nodded, “Feel free to give John my number if he wants to talk to me directly.”</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded and turned to go.</p>
<p>“How’d you know about Drak?” Devaki called after him.</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled and turned around to face her again.</p>
<p>“The cat hairs on the bottom of your sari. A Bombay I’d guess.”</p>
<p>Devaki smiled, clearly impressed. “Your right!”</p>
<p>Sherlock dipped his head and headed off. He heard Devaki turn around and her back to her party. Reaching the corner Sherlock held up a hand for a cab, his mission was accomplished so he had no desire to walk back to Baker Street, plus he was too excited to tell John the good news.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The noise of the telly greeted Sherlock when he got back to Baker street. Sherlock pushed through the door and smiled at what he saw. John was asleep on the couch, curled in on himself. An action movie danced on the screen behind him, throwing colours onto John’s face. Sherlock quickly slipped off his coat and gloves and sat gingerly on the free end of the couch. He gently stroked a hand through John’s hair, scratching slightly behind his ears until John began to stir.</p>
<p>“Hello you,” Sherlock said, smiling as John blinked sleepily at him.</p>
<p>“Hey Sherlock,” John said with a yawn, stretching his arms overhead. “Had a good walk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. Something very interesting happened.”</p>
<p>“You have that look in your eye. What was it?”</p>
<p>“I met another wolf.”</p>
<p>Sherlock kept his eyes on John’s face, taking in the shock and confusion.</p>
<p>“You just randomly met another wolf out on your walk?” John said, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I might have had some help,” Sherlock said, smiling cheekily.</p>
<p>“You cast your senses for one, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Got it on one, clever boy.”</p>
<p>John rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.</p>
<p>“I got her number, and she said to text her if you want to talk and possibly meet her pack.”</p>
<p>“You actually introduced yourself!”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. You said you missed having a pack. This is your chance to get one.” Sherlock couldn’t understand why John looked so scandalized. He was getting what he wanted.</p>
<p>“But- I can’t just invite myself into their pack!”</p>
<p>Sherlock rolled his eyes, “You’re not ‘inviting yourself’. <em>She</em> gave <em>me</em> her number. Think of it as networking.”</p>
<p>“But-</p>
<p>“You get so glum around the full moon, this is your chance change that,” Sherlock said, a thread of frustration sliding through him.</p>
<p>John bit his lip, his expression a mix of more emotions Sherlock thought possible for a human face to hold. It was the glimmer of hope that made Sherlock ache. He had a possible pack practically in his lap, and propriety was making him balk.</p>
<p>“She seemed genuinely interested,” Sherlock went on, “At least meet her one on one to feel things out.”</p>
<p>“Well,” John looked so hopeful Sherlock’s stomach ached, “I supposed if I meet with- did you get her name?”</p>
<p>“Devaki.”</p>
<p>“I suppose if we meet Devaki one on one it could work.”</p>
<p>“She seemed very open to the idea,” Sherlock pressed, “I can set it up if you’d like.”</p>
<p>The hope was strong in John’s eyes now. “No, no. I’ll do it. Don’t want you feeling like my secretary.”</p>
<p>Sherlock laughed and tossed his phone to John. “Her number’s in there. I suggest you text soon before she forgets our conversation, or the full moon gets to close.”</p>
<p>John nodded, and suddenly pulled Sherlock into deep kiss.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sherlock. Really.”</p>
<p>Sherlock grinned and kissed John back, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and guiding them both back onto the couch.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The café was crowded with the lunch time rush when Sherlock and John entered five days later. John and Devaki had been texting for a few days and had nailed down a place to meet. From the messages Sherlock could tell Devaki was just as eager to meet John as John was to meet her.</p>
<p>John nervously tugged at his jumper as Sherlock subtly waved his fingers and created a table for them. it was a simple trick of duplicating a nearby table combined with a distraction spell so no one would notice. They’d just told the waitress they were waiting for a third party when the bell above the door jangled and Devaki walked in.</p>
<p>“There she is,” Sherlock said, waving a hand to get Devaki’s attention.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw John’s eyebrows lift. Sherlock could see why. Devaki cut an impressive figure, clad in a blood red dress that clung to every curve and patent stilettos. She was sliding her coat off as she walked towards them, a coat that rivalled the Belstaff Sherlock couldn’t help but notice.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Devaki said smiling at them both. “You must be John,” she held out a hand and John shook it, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too!”</p>
<p>They sat down and placed their orders when the waitress reappeared. A bit of an awkward silence fell, well it was awkward for Sherlock, Devaki and John were sniffing at each other and if John’s tail were present Sherlock was sure it would be wagging.</p>
<p>“So Sherlock was telling me-</p>
<p>The waitress set their drinks and Devaki’s lunch down, interrupting her. After their drinks were set down and they all assured the waitress they were fine they were left alone again. Sherlock glanced around them and cast a quick privacy spell. The last thing they needed was anyone over hearing a conversation about werewolves.</p>
<p>“So Sherlock was telling me you were interested in joining the pack?” Devaki said, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve been running alone since I got back from Afghanistan and it’s not…the best of circumstances.”</p>
<p>Devaki nodded in understanding. “The pack is always open to new members, and they’d be happy to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You talked to them already?”</p>
<p>To Sherlock’s surprise, John looked nervous.</p>
<p>Devaki nodded and took a bite of her sandwich, “Sorry to eat and chat, but it’s my lunch hour. Yeah, our head is my wife so I mentioned you over dinner. Don’t worry, your boyfriend made a good impression.”</p>
<p>Devaki winked and she and John both chuckled.</p>
<p>““Love the blog by the way,” Devaki continued. “I looked it up last night.”</p>
<p>John grinned his chest puffing out ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks! What do you do?”</p>
<p>“I’m in the editorial department at Vogue.”</p>
<p>“Lovely,” John said, looking impressed, and Sherlock would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Devaki said with a smile, finishing her sandwich. “So we’re having a pack get together on Saturday. We try to do them once a month besides the night of the full moon because, well you know, on those nights we aren’t very chatty. Would you like to come? You and Sherlock of course.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d like that,” John said, turning to Sherlock and grinning.</p>
<p>“Great! It’s just six of us, so we usually get together at my house for dinner and drinks.”</p>
<p>John’s face was practically glowing as Devaki wrote down her address for them and the date and time of the meeting.</p>
<p>“I would love to stay and chat but my lunch hour is nearly up and it’s a twenty-minute cab ride back to the office.</p>
<p>“Would you and your wife like to come for drinks at ours tomorrow?” Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>“We’d love to, but we have a mandir service tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“Ah well, Saturday then,” John said.</p>
<p>Devaki smiled at them both. “See you then, and call me if you need anything!”</p>
<p>With that, she swung her glamorous coat over her shoulders and strutted out of the café. More than a few heads turned to watch her go.</p>
<p>“She sure is something,” John said, sounding slightly awed as the door shut behind Devaki.</p>
<p>“She is. Should I be worried?” Sherlock said, not the slightest bit serious.</p>
<p>John turned to him, eyes warm, “Thank you so much for finding her, love. Thank you.” He pulled Sherlock into a hard hug, tucking his face into the crook of Sherlock’s neck.</p>
<p>Sherlock hugged him back, his throat feeling just the tiniest bit tight. The privacy spell kept the moment between the two of them, warm and snug in the bustling café.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the time Saturday night rolled around Sherlock was as close as he came to being fed up of John. Everything had been fine until Friday night, then John had started prepping for Saturday. He’d picked out his clothes, which Sherlock teased him over until John threw him out of the bedroom until her was done. Saturday had come and John had washed his hair and shaved as carefully as Sherlock had ever seen him.</p>
<p>For his part Sherlock picked out his nicest casual suit, styled his hair and was somehow waiting on john when it came time to leave.</p>
<p>“Could you run down and hail a cab, Sherlock? I just need to put my shoes on and then we can go,” John called from their room.</p>
<p>Sherlock opened his mouth to say they had loads of time, but the nervousness in John’s voice stopped him. instead he had a cab ready and waiting as John darted out the door of 221, locking it behind him and hurrying into the cab. The cabbie was given the address and they were off.</p>
<p>John’s leg bounced against the seat until Sherlock slid his hand over it. Even then the joint jumped under Sherlock’s palm as they turned down the street to Devaki’s house. Giving John’s knee a comforting squeeze, Sherlock paid the cabbie and they headed up the walk, a warm breeze lifting the hem of Sherlock’s coat. John swallowed and pressed the bell, then promptly stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking on his heels.</p>
<p>“They’re four people inside,” Sherlock said after a quick scan with his senses.</p>
<p>John shot him grateful smile. There was the sound of footsteps, then Devaki was opening the door.</p>
<p>“John! Sherlock!” she said, giving them a warm smile. She held the door wide and invited them inside. “Did you find us okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the cabbie new just where to go,” John said as he took off his coat.</p>
<p>Sherlock followed suit, looking around as he did so. The house was warm, and done up in cream, with bright accents of colour. The living room had been hastily cleaned, as expected from two career women, with rich cream walls and comfy looking, jewelled toned, furniture.</p>
<p>Two women and a man sat around the room, eating snacks and chatting softly. They all looked up expectantly as they entered.</p>
<p>“Everyone, this is John and Sherlock,” Devaki said, gesturing to them in turn. “This is Imran,” she pointed to a man in his fifties perched on a deep pink arm chair. “Julia,” a curvy blond sharing a dark blue sofa with, “Carlotta,” Devaki finished, nodding to a young woman with short hair and glasses.</p>
<p>There was around of polite hellos and Sherlock and John were ushered into seats; Sherlock a green armchair and John on the sofa with Carlotta and Julia.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the tea!” Another woman entered the room and it only took a glance to see she was Devaki’s wife. “You must be John and Sherlock. I’m Sasha” she said, setting a tray with cups enough for all on the coffee table.</p>
<p>There was another round of helloing and finally everyone was settled into chairs with cups of tea.</p>
<p>“So John, this is everyone except for David, but he’s always late.”</p>
<p>Julia rolled her eyes, “Even for his own wedding.” When John looked at her she waved a heavy ringed finger at him and winked.</p>
<p>“I’ve told them a bit about you and Sherlock”, Devaki went on, “And I thought we could chat a bit and then have a run together. If you’d like.”</p>
<p>John’s face lit up and he smiled, “Oh yes I’d really enjoyed that,” he glanced around the room, “If everyone else is comfortable of course.”</p>
<p>“I’m always up for a run,” Imran said, flashing sharper than usual teeth.</p>
<p>“Same here,” Carlotta chimed in. She smiled warmly at John, “I really love your blog. The cases sound so interesting!” She looked toward Sherlock and shared the smile with him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” John said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I tell John the public would benefit more from less sensationalised accounts of our work, but he never listens.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad he doesn’t,” Carlotta said with a giggle, “His writing is fantastic.”</p>
<p>John grinned at her and leaned closer in a conspiring manner, “You know, in The Silver Band, it’s not the shoulder the minister gets he arrow in.”</p>
<p>“Really? Where does he get it?” Carlotta asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>John gestured vaguely to his arse and Carlotta gasped as the rest of the room erupted into laughter.</p>
<p>“No way!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he made me swear to alter that detail or he wouldn’t pay.”</p>
<p>There was more laughter and John’s shoulders relaxed for the first time since they’d had coffee with Devaki. Sherlock sank back into his chair as their hosts plied John for more scandalous unpublished details. Soon, even Sherlock found himself relaxing as he sipped his tea, letting the conversation flow over him in that pleasant way it did when people around him where genuinely trying to get along and chat.</p>
<p>“Hi,” a tentative voice at his side had him coming out of his reviver.</p>
<p>Carlotta was in the green chair next him where Imran had been and Imran had somehow moved to the couch without Sherlock noticing.</p>
<p>“They’re trading war stories and Imran can’t hear so well out of his left ear,” Carlotta said by way of explanation.</p>
<p>“Ah, right. Wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear him shouting about car bombs.”</p>
<p>Carlotta laughed, although from her posture Sherlock could tell she had a question.</p>
<p>“Is it true you’re a mage?”</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>With a twist of his wrist, and a snap of his fingers, a little ball of fire bloomed in Sherlock’s palm. Carlotta’s eyes widened and unable to help himself Sherlock morphed the flame into a ballerina, her little point shoes twirling over his palm.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Sherlock said with a grin.</p>
<p>Soon he was fielding all sorts of magical questions and half expecting Carlotta to ask to be his apprentice when Devaki spoke up, getting their attention.</p>
<p>“It’s getting a little late. Do we still want a run?”</p>
<p>There were eager smiles all around and Carlotta shot to her feet.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Let’s do it!”</p>
<p>Clearly all the talk of magic had gotten her excited.</p>
<p>John followed her to stand as well. “I’m in.”</p>
<p>“We change on the back porch and run in the woods behind the yard,” Sasha said. “This way. Um- Sherlock would you mind waiting here until we howl?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sherlock said, settling himself and reaching for the remote. “I’ll catch up on the news while you change.”</p>
<p>He nodded at Carlotta as the pack and John trooped out of the house. Sherlock knew enough of werewolves not to get offend at the request to stay away. During their transformation a wolf was at their most vulnerable, which is why non-wolf strangers weren’t welcome. He did turn the news on, but kept his sense cast out in case John needed him. As he felt the change take hold, Sherlock pulled his senses back and into himself. Soon a series of soft howl’s filled the air and Sherlock was out the back door.</p>
<p>He immediately spotted John’s sandy coloured wolf merrily sniffing at the cluster of wolves around him. John had the wolf approximation of a smile on his face as he sniffed behind the wolf Sherlock assumed was Carlotta due to its small size. A glossy black wolf approached and lightly bumped her nose against his hand.</p>
<p>“Devaki?”</p>
<p>The wolf grinned at him and Sherlock smiled back. A large grey wolf at the centre of the pack let out a long howl and took off into the woods. The others followed yipping playfully. John paused a moment at the end of the trees and gave Sherlock a happy wag of his tail. Sherlock nodded and John took off, letting out a happy howl of his own.</p>
<p>“Take care of him for me out there?”</p>
<p>Devaki nodded and ran off after John, joining in the noise.</p>
<p>Sherlock took a moment to listen to them calling back and forth to each other. It was easy for him to pick John’s howls out of the others. He was attuned to it after so many years together. Sending a thank you to the watching stars, Sherlock headed back into the house. He was sure there was enough tea in the pot for another cup and <em>How Far Was Tattoo Far </em>was about to start.</p>
<p>Usually, he hated waiting and being out of the action. But for John’s happiness, waiting didn’t seem tedious at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>